L’Abîme des Mondes
by lnky
Summary: [No Longer Writing] Harry, déséspéré par la mort de son parrain décide de partir loin de tous, cependant une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas va se produire, et cette chose bouleversera tout...
1. Prologue

Voilà une toute nouvelle histoire que je viens de commencer d'écrire. J'avais déjà prévu depuis des mois, mais vu mon « manque » de temps, eh ben disons que le fait que j'ai les examens dans moins de deux semaines doit sûrement être une des causes pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire cette histoire. J'aimerais tout d'abord un peu vous présenter le sujet de cette fanfiction. Tout d'abord, l'histoire va débuter durant l'été qui suit la fin du tome 5, donc, il y'aura des Spoilers du tome 5 pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, enfin j'imagine que tout le monde l'a lu. Cette histoire sera divisée en trois parties, trois « tomes ». Chaque tome devrait dépasser les 100 000 mots coté longueur, et comptera environ 30 chapitres. Cette fanfiction comportera une romance, légère et subtile, mais cela ne sera pas une des choses les plus importantes du récit. Pas question de yaoi, ni rien dans le genre. Cette histoire va être plutôt « psychologique », dramatique, un peu d'action aventure (fin du premier tome et deuxième tome). Si je devais faire un petit résumé du début de l'histoire, cela paraîtrait banal, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, loin de là, il serait impossible de résumer l'histoire en quelque lignes. Bon je vous laisse lire le prologue...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
  


L'Abîme des Mondes  
  
**Prologue**  


  
_Un noir profond avait été déployé par la nuit. Le ciel obscur était aussi noir que le jais, les quelques rares étoiles qui le transperçaient étaient quasiment invisibles aux yeux d'une personne normale. Pourtant, ce jour où débute cette histoire, ce n'était pas un garçon ordinaire qui regardait ce ciel.  
  
C'était le soir d'une rude journée d'été. Il avait passé d'affreuses heures, le dos face au soleil, à ranger le jardin de son oncle et de sa tante. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, en fait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela, il devait les écouter.  
  
Il vivait au jour le jour, sans se préoccuper de sa santé, de son bonheur, du traitement que sa seule famille – soit dit en passant, il ne considérait pas ses derniers relatifs comme une famille – lui infligeait.  
  
Pourtant, cette nuit était différente des autres. Les coudes sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il observait les étoiles, stoïque face aux pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il n'était pas rare qu'il pense au suicide et à toutes les manières, de la moins originale jusqu'à la plus loufoque. Mais il ne pouvait pas se suicider. Non pas qu'il n'en était pas capable, mais beaucoup trop de monde comptait sur lui, espérait qu'un jour le monde sera débarrassé du maléfique seigneur noir, celui dont peu de monde osait prononcer ouvertement son nom : Voldemort.  
  
Mais cela lui importait peu. Pour lui, son seul vrai proche est mort, et qui plus est, par sa propre sottise. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Peut-être que même en n'ayant rien entrepris, le destin aurait été identique pour la seule personne qui lui restait : Sirius Black, son parrain, une des rares qui étaient liées à ses parents.  
  
Si seulement tout avait pu être différent.  
  
L'inaudible plainte de l'obscurité lui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il arrivait à entendre son agonie désespérée alors que le noir s'estompait peu à peu, laissant place aux premières lueurs matinales. Une légère brise pouvait maintenant se faire sentir, rafraîchissant le visage fatigué du jeune sorcier, Harry Potter.  
  
Ses rares souvenirs heureux mourraient peu à peu, ses yeux qu'on qualifiait de vert émeraude étaient à présent fanés, l'étincelle de vie qui autrefois pouvait y être perçue n'existait plus.  
  
Que pouvait-il faire ?  
  
Rien. Il ne pouvait que rester ici. Partir serait folie : non seulement il risquerait sa vie, mais aussi celle de toute l'humanité. Et s'il lui restait une chose, c'était bien son esprit et sa capacité de réflexion.  
  
Cela devait changer. Quelque chose devait être faite.  
  
Il lui était impossible de réparer le passé, mais il ne pouvait plus vivre de cette manière-là. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille quelque part où il ne mettra la vie de personne en danger. Un endroit où il pourra être heureux, où il pourra réfléchir lucidement, pas avec la crainte de se faire attaquer, avec les images de la mort de Cedric ou celle de Sirius ou d'encore bien d'autres personnes dont la vie n'était plus, défilant sans cesse dans son esprit. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.  
  
Partir était la seule option qu'il lui restait. Partir et s'éloigner à jamais de tous ceux qu'il connaissait, s'en aller loin, quelque part où personne ne pourrait le trouver, quelque part où il ne mettra la vie de personne en danger, quelque part où il pourra verser une larme pour chaque personne qui avait rendu son dernier souffle de vie.  
_  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voilà, c'est une toute petite prologue.  
**REVIEWS S.V.P._Une review est ce qui encourage l'auteur à poursuivre l'écriture d'une fanfiction, ce qui lui réchauffe le cœur et le rend heureux. Versez votre participation.  
_  
_Chapitre posté le 26 mai 2004 à 22h35.  
Corrigé par Dodie-Ange le 27 mai.  
_ **


	2. Chapitre 1

Premièrement, j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour cette fic. Ça m'a fait très plaisir, et ça m'a plutôt motivé pour écrire ce chapitre. Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas de cette page.

Deuxièmement, je m'excuse vraiment pour le délai d'attente, mais j'avais un travail d'étudiant depuis le début de l'été, et je rentrais tard le soir, fatigué… bref pas en état pour écrire ce chapitre… Et puis, j'avoue… j'avais un peu la flemme Mais maintenant, ça ne sera plus le cas.

°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°

L'Abîme des Mondes  
**Chapitre premier**

Chaque pas lui était pénible. Il avait assez de mal à respirer dans cette chaleur rendue étouffante par l'humidité présente dans l'air.

Cela faisait toute une journée qu'il marchait, sans s'arrêter, le dos tourné vers son passé. Les maisons paraissant toutes identiques, les quelques arbres plantés sur le trottoir, les rues, les parcs, tout défilait sans qu'Harry y prête la moindre attention.

Maintenant, il se trouvait quelque part dans une petite forêt. À chaque pas résonnait le craquement des branches se brisant sous ses pieds. Les feuilles qui pendaient lamentablement aux hauts arbres tressaillaient au souffle du vent. Le ciel s'assombrissait, mais la chaleur ne se dissipait nullement.

_J'espère que c'est le bon chemin_, pensa-t-il.

Le sentier qu'il suivait était à peine visible. Seul un œil expert aurait pu discerner les petits détails qui indiquaient au voyageur où poser les pieds pour ne pas se perdre ou se retrouver dans une impasse. Ainsi, il continua sa route jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse derrière les rideaux de la nuit.

Les jours se succédèrent, mais le paysage semblait toujours le même. Harry avait comme seule nourriture des petits fruits qu'il cueillait dans de petits buissons dispersés un peu partout sur sa route.

La forêt elle-même n'avait rien de désagréable. D'ailleurs, si on excluait la chaleur oppressante, elle aurait paru beaucoup plus accueillante. Elle représentait bien ce que les Muggles, personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, qualifiaient de forêt on ne peut plus banale. Cela n'était rien comparé à la forêt noire où il avait pu s'aventurer quelques fois et failli y laisser sa vie.

Six jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'il a quitté le Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. Six jours qu'il n'a parlé à personne. Et durant ces six jours, il a parcouru presque 250 miles. _Je crois n'avoir jamais autant marché de ma vie_, se dit-il.

Il dévala une petite pente, faillit trébucher sur quelques racines qui sortaient du sol et reprit équilibre. Il n'avait rien avalé de la journée, son ventre gargouillait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que ses entrailles allaient éclater. Il trouva un tout petit ruisseau dont l'eau ne lui paraissait pas vraiment saine, il s'y abreuva.

Le soleil était couché, pourtant la seule lumière de la lune et des étoiles aurait suffi afin de lire sans autre lumière.

Ses jambes risquaient de céder à tout moment. Les crampes ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Il s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le sol rocailleux, ne pouvant plus se tenir debout.

Il laissa le vent emporter son esprit, caresser sa peau, faire mouvoir ses cheveux tel des feuilles tressaillant sous la brise. Tous ses sens s'apaisèrent et un calme profond s'installa en son être. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la nature. Tous les soucis, toute la fatigue, tous ses cauchemars, tout s'était envolé, emporté par cet enfant d'Eole.

« Toc. »

Harry sursauta.

« Toc. »

Le bruit se répéta, plus fort cette fois.

« Toc. »

Sa vision s'obscurcit.

« Toc. »

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une multitude de filaments avancer dans le ciel, certains rouge sang d'autres améthyste. Et puis, plus rien.

°º☼º°°º☼º°

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit-il.

La jeune femme pénétra dans le bureau. Ce qu'elle vit la rendit confuse un moment, puis lentement s'installa en elle un sentiment d'amertume. Le vieil homme semblait bien plus vieux, la lueur qu'il avait autrefois dans ses yeux avait disparu, sa respiration semblait faible.

« Nous avons perdu toute trace de Harry Potter. Il n'est plus chez les Dursley, ceux-ci ont dit qu'il était parti il y a environ une semaine. En outre, ils ont clairement indiqué qu'ils étaient enfin soulagés que cette abomination, comme ils disent, soit partie de son propre gré, » dit-elle.

« Je sais, » répondit faiblement.

« Albus, nous devrions peut-être… » commença-t-elle

« Non, malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien y faire, au risque de le perdre définitivement. »

« Mais… »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore que le jeune Potter a disparu. Faites en sorte que cela reste ainsi, » conclua-t-il, faisant un geste de sa main tremblante afin de signaler que l'entretien était terminé.

Une fois que la femme eut quitté le bureau du directeur, celui-ci prit un morceau de parchemin et commença à rédiger une lettre.

_ Adar,  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas te contacter, mais l'urgence de la situation l'impose. Je crains que ce qui est en train de se produire dans notre monde soit bien plus grave que tout ce que nous pensions. Il ne s'agit plus de Voldemort, mais du Chaos lui-même ; nous devrions nous en préoccuper rapidement.  
Des millénaires se sont écoulés depuis qu'_Il_ a été banni dans l'Abîme des Mondes, mais _Il_ est en train de refaire surface.  
Nous ignorons encore ce qui _L_'a réveillé, mais nous savons que plus rien ne peut être fait pour empêcher _Son_ avènement.  
Nous allons revivre Cette Ère. Et l'Enfant des Prophéties est parti.  
Son succès reste incertain.  
_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°

Notes :  
250 miles = 400 kilomètres et des poussières.

°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°°º☼º°  
  
**REVIEWS S.V.P.  
  
Les reviews sont ce qui encourage l'auteur à poursuivre l'écriture d'une fanfiction, ce qui lui réchauffent le cœur et le rendent heureux. Et puis, au plus j'ai de reviews, au moins vous devrez attendre la suite **

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○  
  
Réponses aux reviews du prologue :

**onarluca** : moi aussi j'aime bien les fics longues, les courtes me paraissent trop courtes… soit. Mon prologue n'était pas vraiment destiné à donner une idée sur la suite de la fic, mais plutôt un avant-goût…

**sirie-stefie** : merci beaucoup de ta reviews je n'en ai jamais autant reçu…

**Abel** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, les longues fics sont bonnes en général, car on peut développer une histoire intéressante, une intrigue, ou bien d'autres choses encore.

**lo**** hana ni** : voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

**van** : merci

**Dodie-Ange** : merci pour la correction

**willo**** jedusor** : merci

**Nain testin** : T'as pas encore vu la suite (non je vais pas aller dans le mélodramatique, pas a ce point)

**Agendraa** :

●○●○●○●○●○●  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus, et n'oubliez pas : reviews !

_Chapitre posté le 8 août 2004 à 17h10.  
Corrigé par Dodie-ange_


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ma fic ! Il est nettement plus long que les précédents, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, où vous pouvez marquer un petit commentaire. Il ne doit pas forcément être positif, si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, dites-le moi, car alors je pourrais corriger mes erreurs dans les chapitres suivants. Tout commentaire est le bienvenu !

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

L'Abîme des Mondes  
**- Chapitre deuxième - **

Une fille, un garçon... d'autres garçons et d'autres filles, tous étaient flous. Il croyait entendre leurs rires, sans les entendre réellement. Ces personnes courraient après ce qui semblait être un ballon, paressant s'amuser ; ils devaient jouer à un jeu. L'un attrapa le ballon, puis le jeta dans le ciel. Une fille sauta et l'attrapa. Son visage était un peu plus précis, et Harry pouvait discerner de petits yeux noisette, des cheveux de la même couleur, des joues légèrement roses, un petit visage mignon...

« Réveille-toi petit ! »

L'homme n'eut pour réponse que quelques grognements. Il fallait un certain temps au garçon pour que son cerveau se mette en marche.

Il bailla tout en ouvrant les yeux et découvrit une personne penchée au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » fut la première phrase qu'Harry prononça cette journée, et qui plus est, c'est une question.

« Alors là, je n'en ai aucune idée, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, mais comme t'as pas l'air de savoir grand-chose, je pense que c'est inutile, hein petit ? »

Harry dévisageait cet homme, ou plutôt vieil homme. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, entièrement blancs, pas comme ceux de Draco Malfoy, le célèbre rival d'Harry Potter. Non, il avait des cheveux d'un blanc si parfait que ses yeux avaient du mal à les fixer. Son visage était assez ridé, des yeux minuscules d'un noir profond, le nez qui devait rivaliser avec celui de son professeur de potions préféré, Severus Snape, avec une note d'ironie dans ses pensées, et une toute petite bouche. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de costaud, du moins, n'avait pas un corps grêle et fragile, et il était habillé d'un jean noir, pas mal usé, et d'une chemise blanche, mais pas aussi propre que ses cheveux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'adolescent d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

« Qui je suis ? C'est une bonne question, et j'ai aussi une bonne réponse. Je suis… je suis… L'Ermite, car c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme, » dit-il, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Oui, » fit-il, suivi d'un hochement de tête approbatif, et enchaîna « et pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes, jeune homme ? »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. _Cet homme sait-il qui je suis ? Sait-il qui est Harry Potter ? Est-il digne de confiance ? Et puis, pourquoi se trouvait-il chez cet homme ?_ Toutes ces questions brouillaient un peu l'esprit du sorcier. Devait-il dire son nom ? Non, il vaudrait mieux pas. Il chercha un nom, et étant vraiment à cours d'idée, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.  
  
« Je suis Dudley Dursley » dit-il, un peu incertain, et puis continua « Où sommes-nous ? »

L'Ermite s'assit sur un petit tabouret, et lui répondit.

« On est actuellement dans mon manoir. »

Harry détacha son regard de l'homme et scruta l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une simple chambre, le sol en bois de couleur grise, les murs en bois, bref une chambre entièrement en bois. La chambre, qui avait un air un peu lugubre, était complètement vide, mis à part le tabouret, une porte, une fenêtre dont les vitres étaient tellement sales qu'on ne pouvait rien y voir à travers, et quelques draps où Harry avait probablement dormi.

L'homme se leva, et dit tout en se retournant « Je dois faire quelques courses. J'imagine que tu as faim ? »

Avant que Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il quitta la chambre tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

º☼ºº☼º

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement ; Ron venait de quitter la maison des Black, et c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse se produire depuis qu'il avait découvert par pure inadvertance une certaine lettre qui ne lui était pas du tout destinée. Le contenu de la lettre n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'est que c'était légèrement flatteur envers la jeune fille. Mais c'est surtout le nom de la personne ayant écrite cette lettre qui avait mis Ron dans tous ses états.

La lettre venait d'un joueur de Quidditch tout à fait banal, du nom de Victor Krum.

Ce joueur de Quidditch tout à fait banal, que Ron qualifiait de 'Monstre bipède handicapé et défiguré', ou encore de bien d'autres noms qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas citer afin de ne pas heurter la sensibilité du lecteur, avait écrit une lettre pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune fille, savoir si elle allait bien, mais aussi lui faire connaître ses soucis concernant son pays, lui écrivant que « personne, surtout une fille si charmante qu'elle ne devrait vivre sous la menace des Mangemort » et qu'il espérait que tout cela finirait vite.

Ron ne supportait pas le simple fait que cette personne ait écrit une lettre à Hermione, non, c'était trop pour lui. Il devait faire quelque chose.

C'était précisément ce que Harry lui avait dit une fois.

FLASH-BACK

Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, faisant une préparation pour le cours de Divination, où Harry s'amusait à inventer une « prédiction » où il mourrait de façon originale.

Levant son regard, il vit Ron qui n'était pas du tout concentré sur son travail mais plutôt sur l'observation d'une fille aux cheveux embroussaillés. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et il manquerait plus qu'il bave.

« Dis, tu penses pas qu'il est temps de lui demander de sortir avec toi ? Tu devrais faire quelque chose. »

Ce qu'Harry avait dit devait rester profondément inscrit dans la mémoire de Ron, cependant cela ne le fit pas agir. Apparemment quand il est question de filles, le courage typiquement gryffondorien disparaît.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Hermione était pleinement consciente du comportement de Ron, et du petit faible qu'il avait pour elle, mais ce qu'elle ne supportait pas par-dessus tout était ces petites querelles constantes à propos de Victor Krum, ou alors lorsqu'il la trouvait en train d'admirer quelques célèbres acteurs moldus tels qu'Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt et bien d'autres personnalités moldues qu'il trouvait franchement hideuses.

Ron était sympa, et même mignon, mais s'il voulait vraiment sortir avec elle, qu'il aille lui dire, même un Slytherin serait plus courageux, sans compter le fait qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lui dire maintes fois. Ses parents étaient partis à l'étranger, et elle était restée dans la maison des Black, au numéro 12, Grimmauld Place, suite aux conseils de McGonagall, son professeur de métamorphose. Même si aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu, Hermione était une amie du Survivant, de ce fait elle était une cible potentielle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

º☼ºº☼º

Une violente tempête déferlait dehors, des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, le tonnerre grondait tandis que les rafales de vent faisaient trembler les murs des maisons, déracinaient les arbres trop vieux pour les supporter, la terre craquelait sous ces vents déchaînés.

Il déposa la lettre qu'il avait en main et regarda par la fenêtre.

_Une tempête magique… cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Je ne sais pas s'il a raison, mais si c'est bien le cas, alors personne ne sera en sécurité, vraiment personne. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que tout leur espoir reposait sur un simple jeune humain._

Il écrivit un mot assez long sur un bout de parchemin et le laissa sur le bureau.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, sans même prendre le temps de remettre la chaise à sa place, ni de fermer la porte. Il monta les escaliers, et ouvrit une trappe qui se trouvait sur le plafond, fit descendre une échelle en corde et monta sur le toit en demi-sphère de sa demeure. Des escaliers en bois menaient jusqu'à une plateforme où il avait une vue de toute la ville elfique, sa demeure était l'une des plus hautes de la ville.

La plateforme était circulaire, le sol était recouvert de sable blanc et sec ne semblant pas affecté par la pluie. Il se mit au centre, et fit de gracieux mouvements de mains.

Deux cercles, l'un à l'intérieur de l'autre, puis des lignes qui semblaient faites de lumières se formèrent sur le sol, pour former finalement un pentagramme dans le cercle intérieur.

Une fois le pentagramme terminé, il fit des mouvements beaucoup plus rapides et saccadés de la main.

Des runes, cette fois d'un rouge très vif, se dessinaient lentement, l'une après l'autre, entre le cercle intérieur et le cercle extérieur. Une fois toutes les runes faites, elles devinrent blanches.  
Dans un éclat de lumière, le pentagramme et les runes devinrent une poudre noire ; cendre noire sur sable blanc.

Il recula et se pencha. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main droite, il trancha, superficiellement, tout son avant-bras. Sa main pendante, le sang coula jusqu'aux doigts, traça un petit cercle au centre du pentagramme, et y fit une rune : deux triangles opposés au sommet commun. [1]

Il inspira. Un silence total s'en suivit. Plus aucun bruit. Le son de chaque goutte de pluie frappant le sol disparut, chaque coup de tonnerre se fit sourd. Seuls les mots suivants résonnèrent dans l'air lorsqu'il les prononça d'une voix grave et pénétrante.

**_Elds, Vats, Vidh, Leika  
Ok Skaltu Ljósum Koma  
Síns Geth Heila Hugar  
Sìns Geth Svára Sefa  
Háva höllu  
Hverr í hófi hafa um kominn  
_**( voir [3] pour la traduction )

Les cendres commençètent à rougeoyer et une intense chaleur se fit sentir.

Il reculat et sortit du cercle, attendit quelques secondes. Les lignes devinrent flammes.

Il leva la main, et laissa tomber une pétale d'orvale [2] au centre du cercle.

Lorsque la pétale rencontra le feu, un pilier de lumière doré monta jusqu'au ciel, traversa les nuages et s'étendit jusqu'à l'infini. Puis lentement, il disparut.

º☼ºº☼º

Anë Eira est une femme exceptionnelle. Non seulement elle est belle, mais elle a une connaissance inégalable des herbes, elle est une professeure très compétente et une épouse incomparable d'un mari qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Seulement, la tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas connue, la mort lui imprégna le cœur ce jour-là.

Essoufflée, elle venait de rentrer chez elle. Trop tard.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et elle remarqua plusieurs choses assez inhabituelles : la porte de son bureau était ouverte, le silence, la tension de l'air.

« Adar… » fit-elle d'un ton inquiète, pour essayer de rompre ce silence pénible.

Sans même enlever ses chaussures ou sa veste, elle pénétra dans le bureau, laissant des traces d'eau sur le sol derrière elle.

Les chandelles étaient encore allumées, la chaise n'était pas remise à sa place, et un parchemin traînait sur le bureau.

Intriguée, elle s'avance jusqu'au bureau et prit le parchemin. L'écriture n'était pas calligraphiée mais hâtive, et le contenu était bien plus qu'inquiétant.

_Anë,  
J'ai reçu une lettre de mon ancien camarade, Albus, et les nouvelles sont bien plus qu'inquiétantes. La tempête n'est qu'un prélude bien gentil. Rappelle-toi ce que nos grands-parents ont vécu. Rappelle-toi.  
Le Chaos refait surface, après trois millénaires. Et il faut faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'empêcher. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour empêcher son retour, mais nous pouvons le freiner. L'Enfant des Prophéties est bien réel, et nous ne pouvons que l'aider à accomplir sa tâche. Cela me fait peur se savoir que tout notre espoir repose dans les mains d'un simple humain, encore jeune. Mais je ne peux pas avoir pitié de lui, je ne peux pas le plaindre. S'il ne réussit pas sa tâche, je ne sais pas si tout sera perdu, je ne sais pas si notre peuple verra leurs enfants grandir, si le monde verra un nouveau jour où le soleil resplendira de lumière et non de sang. L'Enfant se nomme Harry Potter. Fais passer ce message, fais savoir le nom à notre peuple. En ce moment même…_

Elle arrêta sa lecture, prise d'une inquiétude terrifiante, son cœur battait la chamade. Et elle continua plus rapidement sa lecture, comme pour confirmer ses craintes.

_...je ne dois plus être vivant. Je compte effectuer un des Anciens Rituels de Sang..._

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle savait bien quel était le prix a payer pour en effectuer un !

_...Je ne sais pas quelles en seront les conséquences, s'il agira à son potentiel optimal, cela seule toi pourras le savoir.  
Dans ce monde, il y a des devoirs qu'on peut suivre ou ne pas suivre. Mais avec certains on a pas le choix. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je suis désolé de devoir te quitter, mais dis-toi que tôt ou tard cela devait arriver. Essaye de surmonter ta peine et fais ce que tu peux pour que notre peuple se rallie aux Humains, comme ce fut le cas il y a trois mille ans. Pour ma part, ça aurait été vain. J'ai déjà perdu l'influence que j'avais au début. Tu as beaucoup plus d'influence, et les gens te suivront, même si c'est à leur propre mort._

Elle laissa tomber la lettre de ses mains et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, comme paralysée par ce qu'elle avait lu.

Dès qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle se précipita vers le toit de la maison.

La trappe était ouverte... c'était donc vrai.

Elle monta les échelons, et elle le vit.

Il était encore debout.

« Adar » cria-t-elle, tout en courant vers lui.

Il s'affaissa dans ses bras.

º☼ºº☼º

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, non sans grincements.

Une chevelure blanche comme la neige apparut d'abord par l'ouverture de la porte, pour verifier que tout était là, et comme tout parraisait à sa place, il rentra en entier, un sac à la main.

Harry et le vieil Ermite se regardèrent, sans prononcer aucun mot. Lorsque le silence devînt suffisament gênant, l'adolescent se décida à parler.

« Pouvez-vous me dire où on est, ce que je fais ici ? »

« Mais bien sûr, je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras savoir, mais seulement après un bon petit déjeuner. »

Et il s'assit en face de Harry, vidant le sac devant le garçon.

Une bouteille de lait, du fromage, du pain, et des fruits. Rien de spécial, mais cela restait tout de même beaucoup mieux que ce qui'il avait à manger chez les Dursley.

Ils commencèrent à manger, et l'Ermite commença a lui parler.

« Hier, je passais par la forêt lorsque je te vis étendu sur le sol, et je t'ai ramené ici. Tu semblais un peu hystérique dans ton sommeil, tu riais, tu pleurais, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de te laisser ici, dans cette chambre, pour te calmer un peu. Maintenant t'as l'air un peu plus normal. »

« Ah... » fit Harry tout en mâchant un bout de pain, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« Aussi, la cicatrice que t'as au front était toute rouge lorsque je t'ai receuilli... »

Il fut interompu par un « BANG » qui fit trembler toute la maison.

Harry se leva, la baguette à la main, en alerte.

º☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼º

Notes sur le chapitre :

[1] « Deux triangles opposés avec le sommet commun » C'est la rune d'Odin/Dag/Heimdall qui exprime un équilibre des cycles (de la vie, mort, etc…)

[2] La rune qui est expliquée en [1] est représentée par une plante : l'orvale (c'est une espèce de sauge) d'où le fait qu'il laisse tomber une pétale sur la rune, oh et puis, dans ce qu'est Alchimie, les pétales et tout ces trucs, c'est assez courant, bref je me base sur un fond de verité mythique.

[3] Cette une incantation en Vieux Nordique que j'ai bricolé (je pense que c'est correct, mais j'en suis pas très sûr) dont voici une traduction aproximative.

**_Feu, Eau, Terre, Air  
Et lumière doivent venir _**(il fait appel aux éléments)**_  
Pour tout son cœur  
Pour tout son triste esprit _**(il fait bien entendu référence à Harry par le « son »)**_  
Dans la salle d'Harbard _**(Harbard = Har, Odin ; ou littéralement : barbe-grise)**_  
Ses pouvoirs lui parviendront. _**

º☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼ºº☼º

**REVIEWS S.V.P.  
  
****Les reviews sont ce qui encourage l'auteur à poursuivre l'écriture d'une fanfiction, ce qui lui réchauffe le cœur et le rend heureux. Et puis, au plus j'ai de reviews, au moins vous devrez attendre la suite **

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○  
  
Remerciement :

Dil Hoshimaru.

LolieShing.

S-Jennifer-S.

Mileslerenard.

Naruméla.

Shakira.

Onarluca.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus, et n'oubliez pas : reviews !

_Chapitre posté le 31 août 2004.  
Corrigé par Dodie-ange_


End file.
